Various devices have been employed for automatically metering small amounts of an additive liquid to the mainstream of a liquid carrier. When the liquid carrier is under high pressure, however, highly sophisticated and hence expensive metering pumps such as gear pumps ordinarily are employed. An inexpensive apparatus which would permit an additive liquid to be metered to a liquid carrier under high pressure is much to be desired.